


Turnip Heaven

by Frederic



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Mastubation, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really loves turnips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnip Heaven

It had taken quite a while for Lest to grow the golden turnips, as requested by Arthur, but the results were well worth the wait. Lest had painstakingly prepared the turnips into the legendary dish for Arthur and upon delivering it to the prince, he also gave him the leftover golden turnips that he didn’t use in the making of the meal.

Arthur gladly accepted the gifts and savored the delicacy in the privacy of his own room. All three types of turnips in the known world, all together in one dish… it was beyond the capability of words to describe. But even more exciting to Arthur than the food itself were the spare golden turnips.

Their shape was perfect, evidence of the doting care Lest had given them. Their color was smooth and evenly textured all around. The leaves looked so cute and lush. Arthur felt a warm sensation throughout his body by simply looking at them.

He picked one of the smaller ones from the pile and took a few moments to clean it off before setting it on the edge of his bed. He removed his clothes and neatly folded them in a pile, blushing a little as he noticed he was already half hard. After getting on the bed, he took a deep breath to steady himself before reaching over to his bedside table to produce a vial from the back of the drawer.

After setting it beside the turnip, he returned his attention to his own body. His creamy white skin was flushed deep pink in places and it all felt so good under his wandering fingertips. First he trailed them down the center of his chest, all the way down to his pubic area, but he stopped before touching his now-achingly hard arousal. His touch swept back up to his nipples, lightly tracing the very tips of his fingers around them before giving in to roughly pinch them to stiffness.

After torturing himself for a few moments, he once again picked up the vial, popping it open to drizzle some of the dark blue liquid it contained onto two of his fingers. The scent was heady and floral, hinting to the exotic trade routes it had crossed in order to fall into the merchant-prince’s hands. The product was top-quality, imbued with a drug that had a mild numbing effect in order to make anal play go a little smoother. Repeated use had caused Arthur’s body to react in anticipation of the scent and he felt a shudder pass through his eager body.

Arthur spread his legs, sliding his arm under himself to allow his slick fingers easy access to his needy hole. He wanted desperately to force his fingers into himself but he also didn’t want this end so quickly. Besides, his ass was going to get to experience something much more satisfying than his own fingers today.

Doing his best to only touch himself as much as necessary for preparation, he pushed his two fingers in to only the second knuckle, shuddering at how warm he felt inside; at how tightly his entrance clamped down on the intruding digits. He was so needy.

Only allowing himself the pleasure of thrusting inside once or twice, he then turned his attention to making sure the lube coated his insides well before scissoring his fingers in order to ready his body for the girth of the golden turnip. He forced his ragged breaths to become long, even inhales and exhales, releasing the tension in his body every time air was expelled from his lungs. His entire body felt like it was on fire from how badly it needed more stimulation.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers, grabbing at the turnip beside him as if in a haze. He could have sworn he was salivating in anticipation of the treasured vegetable. Propping his knees up in order to make sure he had plenty of space between his spread legs, Arthur liberally coated the turnip in lube, using his fingers to smear it all over.

At last, Arthur was bracing himself for the moment of truth. He positioned the turnip at his hole and pushed with an even pressure, feeling the smooth surface of the vegetable begin to force his ass to its limits. He was panting hard, a deep flush on his cheeks as he thought about what exactly his favorite kind of fresh produce was doing to him. The intense stretching, almost to the point of pain was so amazing it was hard for him to connect one thought with another.

He kept up his relentless pace, not resting until the turnip was fully engulfed in his ass. He wished he had a mirror in front of him in order to admire the sight. He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before he began to stroke his aching erection in a firm grip. His skin felt so soft and hot over the impossible hardness of his dick. He had never been so turned on in his entire life.

Reaching his free hand down below himself, he grabbed the base of the turnip’s leaves, turning them in his fingers in order to slightly shift the turnip inside him. Due to its size, even that slight movement felt like more than Arthur could bear and he let out a loud moan.

He began to stroke himself in earnest, longing for release after teasing himself for so long. As he stroked he slowly pulled the turnip out, once again feeling the very opening of his ass stretch nearly to is breaking point to accommodate the exit of the very large, rounded vegetable. As it neared its complete exit, Arthur stroked himself so hard it almost hurt until he came in sync with the turnip completely leaving his body.

It was the most intense orgasm Arthur had ever experienced and he lay on his back, twitching with the aftershocks for a few moments. Even with his mind clouded by sex and his body numb from overwhelming pleasure, he made a mental note to send Lest a thank you letter.


End file.
